


The Devil's Back

by GrungeWonderlandx



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Reader is smarter than she looks, Yuupppp, but also a mess, but also not a bad one, help me, i was bored, idk - Freeform, more tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrungeWonderlandx/pseuds/GrungeWonderlandx
Summary: Idk what to post here. K bye.





	The Devil's Back

So, here you where again. Back in the home town you grew up in. Domino. You just turned 30 after living in America for 10 years you said _fuck it_  . You wanted to move back home. Walking down the streets you looked around to see your favorite shops still there where they where when you left. People drinking coffee out on the little tables on the side of the streets. It was peaceful. But all that peacefulness was going to come to an abrupt end when you knew that work was going to become a factor sooner or later and it was now later. No one can live off only their bleak amount of savings forever. 

 

You looked up and saw an ad on a flier for KaibaCorp hiring for Technichans, computer programmers and more. Shit. You forgot all about Kaiba. You went to school with him Yuugi, and all the others back in the day. You wondered why a company of such sorts was advertising by fliers. Kaiba must've fired a fuck ton of idiots and is probably regretting his every mistake. 

 

You took the flier and copied the number down in your phone. You decided why the hell not? You had computer smarts. In America you helped your mother who was also your boss in the IT department in the hospital you worked at fixing computers etcetera. Then you wondered would Kaiba remember you? Then again probably not it was 10 years. You where friends with Mokuba on Facebook who was now just turned 21 if you remembered right. Wasnt a little runt anymore. You say down on a bench and took a breather for a moment. 

_"I wonder what Mokuba is up too..."_ you thought staring at your phone grumbling to yourself. 

You opened up your messenger. 

 

Y/N: Hey Mokuba whatcha doinnn?

 

Several moments later happened to go by and then a green light turned on next to his name. 

Mokuba: y/n!!! Not much chilling at home drinking a beer and video games I got the semester off :) 

You: Sooooo...

Mokuba: Sooo whaaaat?

You: I'm back in Japan. 

Mokuba: You are?!! This is awesome. Why didn't you tell me sooner where are you do you have a place to stay?! 

 

You giggled a little and smiled down at your phone. You always liked how concerned he was. He showed way more than his brother did anyway. 

 

You: Mokuba chill lol. I do. My uncles down the road I got my own room there helping with his rent but I'm looking for a new job. I don't want to work in stuffy old hospitals anymore. 

Mokuba: Maybe I'll tell my brother you're looking for a new job? Hey do you want to meet up later for a little reunion? I'll see what Setos up too!! We should do dinner at my house!! I'll make steak and vegetables. Seto says I need to eat healthier... but what does he know with his coffee addictionnnnnn. >.> 

 

You swung your legs back and forth and hmmmd a little would that be such a bad idea? You didn't think why not. You nodded to yourself. 

 

You: Sure Mokuba that would be great I would love some real food right now too. Haha. What time?

 

Mokuba: 6 PM sharp!! See you then I'm gonna get everything ready!!! I'll text you the address I still have your number!

You: Thanks Mokuba :) See you. 

 

You just hoped you where dressed alright because it was already 4 PM. You had 2 hours to kill to do what?

 


End file.
